The New Ultimate Life Form
by Dusk the Cybertronian Fox
Summary: There is a new Ultimate Life Form, and she works for Eggman! As Shadow furiously battles her any chance he has, Silver, trapped in our time, finds himself falling hard for her. But he doesn't know that she's falling for him.On Hiatus! See profile for details.
1. Prologue: Stars and Trapdoors

**MandyTheHedgie: This is my first fanfic, and it is gonna be good, right Shadow?**

 **Shadow: I don't like this story. So please flame. A lot of flame.**

 **MandyTheHedgie: ... Sourpuss. Silver, do the disclaimer please.**

 **Silver: MandyTheHedgie doesn't own us, only ideas.**

I gazed around at the wreckage. The sun was setting behind me, casting my shadow over it. As I walked into the ruins, my boots stirred up ashes and dust. Looking around, it was hard to believe that only a month ago, it was one of Eggman's biggest bases. Grinning in spite of Eggman, I headed in the general direction of my destination.

As I was walking, I heard someone behind me. Silver fell in step with me, and my grin of spite changed to one of love. I saw my destination, and the obstacle in my way; a trapdoor covered with scrap. Silver looked at me amusingly as I bit my lip in frustration. "Need a hand Dusk?" he asked me quietly.

I replied, "Yes, I do, Silver. Can you maybe..." With a little elbow grease on my part, and psychokinesis on his, we got the trapdoor uncovered in about fifteen minutes. The sun had set during this time, and the first stars were coming out. Looking down at the small trapdoor, I told Silver, "'I'll be right back." I climbed down the hole, bumping my head as I did.

Holding my sore head and cursing quite a bit, I grabbed the flashlight that was always down here and shined it around. I saw a small pyrimad of crates. Upon reaching them, I moved a few till I could grab what was behind them; a backpack containing important information. Snagging it, a climbed up the stairs, bumping my head _again._

I made it to the surface in one piece. Swearing a lot now, I looked for Silver. I found him a little ways off, just looking at the stars. Walking over to him, I just needed to look at his face to guess what he was thinking of. Placing my hand on his shoulder, I said, "We'll find her, Silver. You know she isn't dead. Just... Somewhere else."

He sighed. Somehow, that sigh made him sound a whole lot older. He looked at me and said "Yeah, I know." We just stood there in a comfortable silence for a long time. Silver turned to me and said, "We've probably been missed by now. Let's go home."

"Let's" I replied. Turning, we walked away together, not looking back


	2. Chapter 1: Introducing Project:Dusk

**MandyTheHedgie: SHADOW!**

 **Sonic:*confused* Do I want to know?**

 **Silver:*laughing* Shadow asked for people to flame this story, and she got cussed out.**

 **Shadow:*hiding* Is she gone?**

 **Sonic:*evil grin* Oh Mandy, he's over here!**

 **MandyTheHedgie:*singsong* Oh big brother, I'm gonna kill you!**

 **Shadow:*runs***

 **Sonic: I'll do the disclaimer, since Shadow is busy. MandyTheHedgie doesn't own us, only ideas.**

"Shadow! How good it is to see you!" chortled Eggman. Shadow sighed, frustrated. Eggman was hiding a new weapon, he was sure of it. But he was sick of dancing around the subject. "Where is it, Eggman?!" he yelled. "Where is what, Shadow?" asked Eggman innocently, "Oh, you mean my new project? I hope you like it, Shadow, because you were my inspiration for it. Say hello to Project:Dusk!" he finished gleefully. Pushing a button, he moved to the side. Shadow tensed himself for battle as he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

I stepped out into the bright light, and glanced immediately glanced at my opponent. Surprisingly, he looked like me. Except... His eyes were red, not green and he wore two gold... Bracelets? That was curious, to me anyways. I saw how he tensed himself upon my arrival. Looking up to the doctor, I got a nod of approval. That was good enough for me. I attacked, and twisted myself into a ball. I performed a spin dash on him, and landed a safe distance away. Glancing back, I saw it didn't even faze him. Glaring at me, he shouted "Chaos Spear!" I had to twist out of the way fast, or I would of been shiskabobbed by the spear of energy.

( **I'm not gonna go on about the fight, but it is a long one.) One hour later (Spongebob style)**

Panting, I watched my enemy look at something on his wrist. Twisting myself into a ball, I attempted a homing attack on him. He quickly moved out of the way and _smirked at me._ I was enraged! He had no right! Little did I know that he was expecting my reaction.

He smirked at me again and asked mockingly, "What's the matter? To green to fight?" "No," I replied, " I'm smarter." I smirked in return and cried "Chaos Spear!" He was unable to dodge it in time, he was so surprised. Smirking, I taunted "What's the matter? Yellow?" I got the response I was hoping for... Well, kind of. He yelled in pure rage, and attacked me. I dodged that attack, but not the next one.

I cried in pain as I felt something kick my spine. It felt like it was spinning itself into my back. I quickly twisted around to see a bat attacking me. I grinned, an idea forming. As she attempted to attack me again, I grabbed her foot and swung her into the wall. She crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

I didn't have time to relish in this victory, as a little storm of bullets rained down around me. I looked up and saw a rather large robot attempting to attack me. Thankfully, Metal was helping me out with that problem. I turned to face my original for, once again staring at his eyes. They were the same color as mine, and I thought that red eyes were unheard of. Which meant that they were more common than I thought, or maybe we were related.

I, upon exiting my life pod for the first time, was given pictures of somebody named Sonic and his friends. In the picture, the blue hedgehog looked to cocky for my liking. Something about him screamed 'fake'. The other hedgehog was a rather angry pinkette with an abnormally large hammer in hand. At the time, I made a mental note to leave her to Metal; She didn't look like the type to back down in a fight. Both hedgehogs had green eyes, so I assumed that all hedgehogs, except me of course, had green eyes.

Looking at my foe now, I realized something I hadn't noticed before, and I mentally kicked myself. Why hadn't I seen it before? We had the same abilities, and, even worse, we were using them the exact same way! I made a note to ask the doctor later. As I prepared myself for battle, again, a bunch of soldiers came up. They came pouring out of shuttles with "G.U.N." marked on the sides.

"Dusk!" Dr. Eggman barked. "We're leaving now! You and Metal cover me!" "Yes, Doctor." I replied obediently, even though a part of me yearned to go back and show those stupid humans how they should fight, and how weak their guns were against me. As I sped over to the Doctor, he handed me a Chaos Emerald and said, "Teleport us out of here! Now!" Holding the emerald, I looked at my for. There was a kind of connection between us, and I frowned. I would find out about it later, I vowed. I whispered "Chaos Control" and we dissapeared in a flash of light.

 **Shadow:*panting from running* Faker, you're going to regret that.**

 **MandyTheHedgie:*panting from chase* Shadow, instead of killing you, why not you just do the disclaimers from now on?**

 **Shadow: That's better than having a hole where my stomach is.**

 **Silver: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Facts

**MandyTheHedgie: Shadow, do it.**

 **Shadow: Why should I, again?**

 **MandyTheHedgie: We had a deal. I wouldn't murder you if you did the disclaimers.**

 **Shadow: Well, I'll have you know that Sonic's been going through your stuff. *smirks at look on Mandy's face***

 **MandyTheHedgie: SONIC! *runs in search of him***

 **Silver: *shows up with security tape* You're welcome, Shadow.**

 **Shadow: Do the disclaimer, and I'll give you the Chaos Emerald.**

 **Silver: Fine. MandyTheHedgie doesn't own us just ideas.**

We appeared at the lab, Eggman cursing under his breath. He turned to me and said, "I didn't expect Team Dark to learn about this soon. Metal!" He cried, turning from me. Metal replied "Yes, Doctor?" "I want you to train with Dusk against the Shadow Androids. Understand?" "Yes Doctor." Metal beckoned at me to follow him. As we walked, I put the question to him.

"Who were those people we were fighting? Why did the black and red one have red eyes? And what's GUN?" We stopped in the hallway, Metal doing the equivalent of a sigh of exasperation. He said, "Not now, Dusk. Wait until we get into the training room, please?" I sighed in defeat. We walked the rest of the way in silence, the only sound I could hear our footsteps echoing around inside the metal walls. Upon entering the training room, Metal shut and locked the door. He froze for a few moments, then turned to me and said "We can now talk freely without the Doctor knowing."

"The people we were fighting were Team Dark. Specifically, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega. They all used to work with Dr. Eggman, but for different reasons. Shadow had amnesia, and the Doctor had a diary from his great-grandfather that would help him. Rouge was originally working for jewels, but it soon became an undercover operation. Omega was programmed to hunt down Gamma, a living weapon like myself. Before he destroyed him, Gamma downloaded himself into Omega, causing him to defect."

"GUN is a military orginazation that fights against Eggman often. It has some of the most advanced technology on Mobius, and is a constant thorn in his side." Metal finished, looking at me expectantly. "Okay, but you still haven't answered my other question. Why does Shadow have red eyes?" Metal made an odd sound, almost like a ... laugh? I stared at him and asked my question again. Metal then sighed and said, "Well, you see... Oh how do I put this? Umm... Why not I start from the beggining."

"Shadow is an artificially created lifeform like yourself. He was created to be the cure for NIDS, because his creators granddaughter had it. Well, Shadow became friends with her over the course of several years. Then GUN invaded the Space Colony Ark, the lab where Shadow was created. He was trying to save her life. They made it to the escape pod, then ran into a problem. They couldn't activate the pod from the inside. Shadow tried to put her into the pod, but she shoved him in. He was trapped and unable to help her, and watched as she was shot. Her last breath was used to activate the pod."

He landed on Earth, unconscious. He was transported to Prison Island, and put into a stasis pod for fifty years. Eggman came at the end of the end of that time and released him. Shadow only wanted revenge for the girl. He nearly destroyed the planet. Something Sonic did changed his mind and convinced him to help save Earth. After that, Shadow worked out a deal with the president and the commander of GUN, and became a GUN agent."

"Eggman wasn't very happy about that. Fortunetly, he had obtained some of Shadow's DNA, enabling him to create his own ultimate life form... You." "Wait, what? You mean to say I'm technically Shadow's clone?!" I replied in surprise. Me, nothing but a copy? The nerve of that robot to even suggest such a thing! But, then again... That would explain why we had the same abilities and why we were using them the same way. Looking down at my inhibitors, I realized that they looked just like the bracelets he was wearing. I said, in what I hoped was an impassive voice, "I'm tired. I'm gonna go to to bed." Looking at Metal, I saw that I had successfully fooled him.

Entering my room, I sank down on the bed. Holding my head in my hands, I groaned aloud. I could care less that I had the same powers as that guy. But being his clone? That was adding insult to injury, for both of us. I thought about what I should do next. Obviously, working for Eggman wasn't the rich choice. He's had three good soldiers defect from him, for crying out loud! Thinking about Team Dark, I suddenly had an idea. What if I anomonously sent them info? Did my own undercover operation? It wasn't a bad idea, but ... I didn't even know what I was thinking! Why did I want to help my predacasser so badly? I guess it was because of the recent events and the things I had learned cause, honestly, ever since I had stepped out of the life pod, I had a bad feeling about Eggman.

So, I would help GUN, secretly of course. I have access to the most restricted of files. Looking around my room, I saw a flash drive. Perfect! I could use that to download sensitive information. My plan was set. I would act first thing in the morning.

 **MandyTheHedgie: Where is he!? Oh, hey Silver, what are you doing here?**

 **Silver: *evil grin, holds up tape* Helping Shadow get out of disclaimer duty. I got a Chaos Emerald for it, to.**

 **Shadow:*sweatdrops***

 **MandyTheHedgie:*glares* I'll deal with you later.**

 **Sonic: Mandy, don't forget what you promised.**

 **MandyTheHedgie: Oh Yeah! Thank you Arctic Knight, for your reviews and helpful tips, and thanks to my first follower, November Red Angel! *applause* Thank you also to Lost and Forgotten Memories. Your reviews were very helpful and very inspiring. Thanks!**

 **Shadow:*whispers* Suck up. *out loud* You just want more people to r &rr, don't you?**

 **MandyTheHedgie: Of course I do! Please fave and follow as well!**


	4. Chapter 3: Stupid Blue Hedgehog

***Shadow walks into dark room and flips light, sees Dusk***

 **Shadow: What are you doing here?**

 **Dusk:*looks around nervously* Hiding from Sonic.**

 **Shadow: Why?**

 **Dusk: This chapter is the worst. And, unfortunately, it's Sonic's favorite.**

 **Shadow: Why?**

 **Dusk: Think, Sherlock Holmes!**

 **Shadow: OOOOOOHHHHH... ^o^**

 **Sonic:*runs in, spots Dusk* Hey, Dusk, do the disclaimer.**

 **Dusk: MandyTheHedgie doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog, just ideas.**

 **Sonic:*sniggering*Doesn't that mean she owns you?**

 **Dusk: -_-***

 **Sonic: -_-'**

Skating through the landscape, I looked back. My "nemisis" was still right behind me, angry red echidna right next to him. I had been sent to steal the Master Emerald and, mysteriously, Shadow knew what was gonna happen. "Do you have any idea what you're doing! Give me the Master Emerald, NOW!" cried the echidna. I grinned at how perfect this was. Man, oh man, was Metal gonna freak! Or... So I thought.

Since I was watching my rear, I forgot about in front of me. Something spin dashed me, HARD, causing me to collapse. Coughing, I stood up, and immediately collapsed again. Pain shot up my leg, telling me that, somehow, I messed up my leg. BAD. This was very bad. I couldn't get away! "Look's like you could use some help, kid." said a very cocky voice. I looked up and saw the oh so famous Sonic the Hedgehog. He continued, with a cocky smirk, "But you were taking the ME, so, sorry can't help ya."

I heard Shadow skate to a stop next Sonic. He looked from me to Sonic and back again, confused. I groaned in frustration and pain. I wished he would hurry up, my leg was starting to hurt really bad. I inspected it. It looked pretty bad.

Okay, confession time. I was trying to get caught. That's why I purposely woke up Knuckles. All it took was a conviently, accidentally, kicked rock that plopped on his nose. However, my plan did NOT involve getting hit by a certain blue hedgehog and ending up with a broken leg! I heard Knuckles walk up next to me. He knelt down, ignoring my hostile look, and inspected my leg.

"What are you doing?" I asked hostily. "Checking your leg. Even though you took the Master Emerald, your leg does look pretty messed up." "Oh... thanks?" I didn't get it. This guy probably hated me, and yet he was helping me? This was weird. He poked my leg, causing me to gasp at the wave of pain. I looked over in Sonic's direction to find him staring at me. I glared at him so hard, he turned away with a _very_ guilty look.

My smirk of victory dissapeared when I overheard Shadow say "So it's agreed? You'll take her, just in case this is one of Eggman's plots?" "Yup." replied Sonic. "Oh, joy." I said sarcastically. Shadow looked at me and said " Is there a problem, Dusk?" I just gave him my most inoccent look and said nothing. "Hmph. I should probably send her on ahead. Sonic, will you contact the other Freedom Fighters? I don't want to be attacked like last time."

"Sure thing, Shads." Sonic took a look at the communicator on his wrist and said, "One second." He walked off, poking the thing. Muttering evil things about the two hedgehogs, I glared at Shadow. Knuckles was stifling laughter at my situation. I turned to him and said "Oh, shut UP!" He stopped immediately. Sonic walked back and said "Okay, Shadow, you're good to go."

As Shadow walked over, I laid my ears back against my skull and tried to make myself as inconspicuous as possible, even though I knew it was hopeless to do that. He grabbed my arm and hoisted me up. Trying not to cry out from the pain, I fought the urge to pass out. Shadow said "Chaos Control!" The next thing I knew, I was in an underground room, surrounded by a ton of other people.

A chipmunk with a blue vest came toward and said "Shadow, if this doesn't work, I'm gonna kill you." "It should work." he replied casually, "After all, if this was a plot of Eggman's, he'd expect us to take her to a GUN prison. And Sonic agreed with me that this was a good idea." I felt someone staring at me and looked around. I saw a little rabbit, about six years old, looking at my leg with a concerned look on her face. She cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. She said "Um, maybe we should take care of her leg first. It doesn't look very good." "Oh, sure Cream" replied the chipmunk.

A cyborg rabbit popped up and took Shadow's place at my arm. She led me away, with Shadow staring after me. The moment we were out of his sight, I started hopping on my good leg, holding my bad one in the air. She chuckled and said, "So, why were you stealing the Master Emerald? Usually Eggman has more sense than that." We reached a door and she shoved it open, practically dragging me through. She let me go when we were in the middle of the room and told me that the doctor would be here soon.

After she left, I took a look around. The room was nice, but I knew I was a prisinor. But the bed looked comfortable. I hopped over to it and sat down carefully. I saw a couple of books on a shelf next to the bed. Great, I would never be bored. Someone opened the door, causing me to look up. It was a duck that was obviously the doctor. He took a look at my leg and inhaled sharply. "That's a pretty bad break, young lady. If you don't mind, I'm gonna have to remove your shoe." "Sure, whatever." I replied

 **(Thirty minutes later)**

"All done, young lady." Doc said. He grabbed his tools and said, "I'll give you a shot for the pain." After giving me said shot, he left, leaving me alone in the room. The meds set in surprisingly quickly. As I started to pass out, I thought briefly to Metal. I hoped that he was OK. The last thing I saw was a blue chao with a red bow tie.


	5. Chapter 4: Restless

**Dusk:*pants***

 **Sonic:*pants***

 **Shadow:*walks in* Well, Sonic, have you learned your lesson?**

 **Sonic:*wincing* Yeah, I have.**

 **Dusk:*glares* You better have.**

 **Shadow: Hey, have any of you seen Mandy?**

 **Dusk:*dark laugh* She's a bit... Tied up at the moment.**

 **MandyTheHedgie:*muffled* Help!**

 **Dusk: MandyTheHedgie doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog, just ideas.**

I looked around the small room, bored out of my mind. I have been locked up in here for... About two weeks? I don't know. Thankfully, I wasn't without company all the time. The little rabbit, named Cream, came with her Chao, Cheese, to visit every day. The chipmunk or the older rabbit would always come with her. Cream, for some reason, absolutely loved me.

I started to pace around, all jittery. My cast dragged behind me, which was pretty annoying. I just wanted to go outside and do something, anything, as long as it would get me out of this room! I grabbed a book and tried to read, but couldn't see past the first few words. I flung the book as hard as I could and threw myself on the bed. I hated this place. I hated this place more than I hated Sonic, which was saying something.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sally stared at the monitors, watching their prisinor. She got off the bed and started pacing around again, muttering to herself. Sally turned up the volume to hear what she was saying. "Where is she? Is she all right?" she kept saying. "If something's happened to her, I'll track down who did it myself, I swear I will." Sally was confused at first, until she looked at the time. It was 2:00, past Cream's usual visit time. Cream had gotten sick, and she didn't want the prisinor to get sick too, so she decided not to see her today.

Sonic came into the room and did a mock frown at Sally. "Again? Why can't Nicole watch her?" "Because she's developed a soft spot for Cream." Sally answered with a grin. "She what?!" Sonic asked in surprise. "Yup, and Cream really likes her too. Yesterday, she even brought her a flower crown!" Sonic blinked in surprise. He jumped at the sound of the prisinor throwing something. Sally looked back at the screen and saw what she threw. It looked like she threw another book. Sonic smiled and asked, "Want some company?" "Yes I do." Sally replied good naturedly. "Yes I do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat back down on the bed, exhausted. I sighed in frustration. Where was Cream? I was going crazy, and I'm pretty darn sure I was being moniterd too. I looked at the useless cast. I had healed, I could feel it, but Doc wouldn't take it off. Well, if he wouldn't, I would. I looked at the time. It was 2:30, about thirty minutes before Doc came in for his daily visit. I leaned down and started to peel off the cast. It took awhile, but I finally got the stupid thing off.

A knock at the door startled me. Doc came in, back to me, and was saying something about the flu when he turned around. He looked down at my leg and then at the mess that was my cast. A long silence followed. I decided to say something. "I told you, my leg had healed, Doc." "I know, I just didn't believe you." he replied. I grabbed my other skate and pulled it on. After I did that, I asked, in a neutral voice, "Where's Cream?" "Oh, she's caught the flu. She didn't want to risk exposing you to the virus, and decided not to come until she felt better." Doc answered. I inwardly sighed in relief. I said "She doesn't have to worry about that. I can't get sick. Being an artificially created life form has its perks." "I'll be sure to pass that along." said Doc.

He grabbed his stuff and walked out, leaving me alone. I got up and started pacing. Now that I knew that Cream was okay, I wanted to go outside. I paced for several hours, not stopping to eat. Finally, I wore myself out and laid down on the bed. I was asleep in seconds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sally looked at the girl, frowning. She knew Cream was okay, so why did she pace herself out? "Nicole, I have a question for you." She said. "Yes, Sally?" Nicole answered. "The prisinor. Do you have any idea why she was pacing?" Nicole smirked and said, "It's obvious, isn't it? She's claustrophobic, just like Sonic and Shadow." "Oh." Sally replied a little uncertaintly. She looked at the prisinor again. "Well, she's been good, and if Sonic was with her, she wouldn't be able to escape, would she?" "No. Should I let Sonic know that he's gonna be on gaurd duty tomorrow?" Nicole asked. "Yeah, do that. Thanks, Nicole." Sally replied with a small smile on her face.

 **Dusk: Well this chapter went better. Still sucked in my opinion, but still...**

 **Sonic: Your just mad cause you didn't get to beat me up.**

 **Dusk: Just you wait. *evil laugh, then runs off***

 **Sonic: Wait, what's that supposed to mean?! -_-'**


	6. Chapter 5: Paradise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, otherwise Silver would have a bigger role.**

I was laying on my bed, enjoying the Adventures of Rob 'O the Hedge: the complete series, when the door burst open. I sat upright immediately, staring at the people that filed in. First was Cream, then Bunny, who was followed by the chipmunk. "Alright," said the chipmunk, "We have decided that you have earned the privilege to go outside." I perked up right away.

"However, we're going to take your hover skates." I didn't care, I was going outside! As I bent down to undo my skates, Bunny left the room. She came back a few moments later with a pair of military boots. I got the skates off my feet and grabbed the boots and fresh socks that she grabbed. It was short work to lace up the boots.

"Oh, and you are not going to like this." she said with a sweet smile. I immediately got suspicious at her sugar sweet tone. The door opened, and that stupid blue hedgehog came in. I jumped up in an outrage. "What is he doing here!?" I cried. Sonic groaned and said, "I'm gonna be your guard for the day. Did you seriously expect us to let you go out by yourself?" I pouted. I had hoped that it would, at the most, be Bunny and Cream following me. "Don't feel sad, Ms. Dusk." Cream piped up. "I'll go with you!" I grinned. Today was gonna be fun.

Cream grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out the door. We soon ended up in the large room that Shadow teleported us into when I first arrived. It was empty. She kept pulling me by the hand, leading me to a door I hadn't seen before. She opened it, and pulled me into the light of day.

Blinking my eyes at the at the sudden light, I stopped for a moment, to let my eyes adjust. When my eyes adjusted, I took a look around. We were in the middle of nowhere, but I could see a burned forest nearby. Cream pulled me in the opposite direction, smiling hugely. Cheese the Chao was going crazy around our heads, and I could hear Sonic behind us, laughing his head off.

Sonic came up to us and asked Cream, "So, we going to... You know?" "Yes, we are, Mr. Sonic." "Well then. I could make it a quick trip." He replied. I tuned out then, paying attention to the beautiful scene around us. I snapped back to reality when the blue hedgehog picked me up. "What are you doing!? Put me down!" I cried in his face, pretty ticked off. Cream hovered around us calmly, Cheese on her shoulder. "Mr. Sonic is going to run us there. We can spend a lot longer there!"

I groaned loudly. Sonic said, "Hang on tight." I gave him a dirty look as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He grinned lazily at me, clearly enjoying himself. He took off, Cream somehow managing to keep up. As much as I didn't like Sonic, I was enjoying myself. It had been awhile since I felt the wind in my quills, and the elation I felt when I was going fast was missed, greatly.

We soon came to a stop at the most beautiful valley I had ever seen. There was a meadow that wrapped around a picturesque lake. The meadow had every kind of flower that you could think of. Cream landed next to me and took a deep breath. She glanced at me and asked, "It's beautiful, isn't it?" "It is. It really is." I replied, still taking it in.

I headed for the lake and looked in. It was very clear, and when I put my hand in, the water was warm. I looked around again. This was paradise in every way. I looked over at Sonic, to see him staring at me with a very disgusted look on his face. I remembered that he was hydrophobic, and a very evil idea came to me. When he turned to check on Cream, I quickly splashed him. He yelled and jumped about 3 feet in the air. His sour face set me off.

"What was that for!" he yelled. I decided to just take a page out of Shadow's book and smirked at him, using my very effective death glare at the same time. He held my gaze for a few seconds, then looked away. "Dang, you are a lot like him." he muttered.

Cream came over, holding something behind her back. She looked at me and said sweetly, "Close your eyes, and no peeking." I did what I was told, wondering what was up. I felt something being placed around my neck and on my head. "You can open your eyes now." Cream said. I opened them, and Cream steered me to the lake.

I looked at myself. I was wearing a necklace of flowers, with a crown to match. The flowers were purple, blue and white, which looked pretty nice. I said, "Excuse me for a moment." I walked over to are I had seen some nice roses and other flowers, and got to work. A few minutes later, I was done. I made sure there was no thorns again, then went to present it to Cream. She gasped when she saw the flower crown. I used the rose stems to give it a shape, and covered everything with white tulips and purple lilies. The soft pink roses peeked out, huge and beautiful.

I placed it on her head and said, "You look like a princess." She smiled and said, "Thank you." Sonic came over and said, "Hey, its getting dark. We need to head back." I sighed and asked if I could walk. Sonic ignored me and picked me up, waiting until I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I hate you" I grumbled as we took off. He grinned and said, "Well, you're the first girl to say that. Guess their is a first time for everything, huh?" Before I could reply, he sped up, and we were at our destination in no time.

I was taken back to my room and left to my own devices. I groaned and flopped onto my bed; I didn't even bother to take the shoes off. They were really comfortable. I was more tired then I thought, though, cause before I knew it, I was falling asleep.


	7. Author's Note

I'm sorry to say that I'm not going to be updating for a while. Please don't come at me with pitchforks, though, I will not drop the story.


End file.
